


Forging Ties

by ZorialDiamond



Category: Runescape
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Wights Having a Good Time, archaeology stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorialDiamond/pseuds/ZorialDiamond
Summary: What better way to pass time in unlife as a wight than forging some new (and stronger) bonds of friendship?
Kudos: 5





	Forging Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little drabble inspired by some creative outpourings for someone's birthday in the RAC discord. Hope this brings some light into these dark times!

"Blast it, I knew I should have been more careful around the Source with this...Linza might just kill me..." Silvarius mourned, observing the now little better than a fancy melted triangle of necronium metal on a stick that was mere moments ago his custom-forged mattock. "That'd be rather annoying." 

  
"Something wrong, Associate?" One of the archaeologists manning a cart currently filled to the brim with red, be it dye or metal, whom Silvarius held out a hand to stop as his foot eased a little too close to one of the Source's many chaotic portals. 

  
"I just need some equipment repairs. I'm afraid my excavation of well, this overspill is going to be a bit delayed. It shouldn't take me too long, Saradomin willing. And watch where you're going with that cart, we don't want another one lost too deep down again." Though, he did admit the thought of one plummeting off the edge and careening straight into the Heart was one that somewhat amused and disturbed him, depending on who the victim was.

"Right, right..." The young man muttered, yawning. 

"I suppose it's time to visit 'home'," the wight muttered to himself, as he sunk into what passed for a corner, let the shadows wash over him and carry him under a familiar dark sky.

  
As it would turn out, there was a bit more activity at the particular Barrow he was intending on visiting that day. Peering down, he could see Linza already well at work turning a pile of slag into a series of varying large chains.

  
"No, that would swing a bit too wildly...Maybe one like this?" It didn't take long to figure out she was occupied with repairs or upgrades to the flail of one Verac the Defiled.

  
"That's close...Maybe just a little bit longer?" The elder wight held out his arms to roughly about half a meter. 

  
"Yes, yes, I know with how you armor yourself the risk of its target becoming you...Oh, hi Silvarius. Wasn't expecting your presence here today." Both brother and sister glanced up at the former lieutenant, who descended down the stairs.

  
"Neither I...some ambient distortion of reality at my most recent dig did this to your handiwork," he sadly reported, setting down the ruined mattock. "When you have a moment, though."

  
"Hmmm...Well, luckily for you, Verac here came upon quite a hoard of slag in his boredom. Bane metal. Not very easy to get around here, or anywhere, really," she commented, making the last few satisfying clangs on a tinkling chain.

  
"Upgrades, I see...Well, we've all found something here to keep our hands busy in unlife, I suppose." He commented.

  
"...Where were you digging that would melt the metal like that?" Verac inquired.

  
"The Infernal Source. As it turns out, there's some rather interesting demonic art out there...unfortunately local arcane chaos makes it hard to get to if you don't know what you're doing, even for me..." He crossed his arms, passively watching Linza affix the new flail chain with a surprising amount of flair.

  
"You don't say," the eldest of the three commented as he beheld and then held the once Disgraced's handiwork. "I think this may be the best it's been in years." One swing, two, which both Linza and Silvarius only barely managed to stay out of the way of.

  
"Hey, watch that," she protested, somewhat bemused. "It looks like it's holding strong though, at least!" She slowly cleared the worktable and stored some of the scrap.

"Indeed...I hate to bother you, but it seems I might need something a bit stronger myself to continue this dig?" Silvairus glanced apologetically.

"...Honestly, I've seen worse from the other brothers, and this shouldn't take me more than a day or two. I think I can manage it," Linza said, taking the broken mattock onto the workbench.

  
"...Maybe if you bring back a spare of some of that art you say you're excavating? If you can, anyhow." the Defiled requested, with what would otherwise seem an odd level of enthusiasm.

  
"...Given some of the other candidates approved to be collectors by the Guild, that shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Silvairus replied, glancing around. "It seems we have a deal between us?"

Three hands came together, and shook enthusiastically.

"Deal."


End file.
